wikiasplosionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of the Onion Rings
Lord of the Onion Rings is the highest rated movie on Rotten Tomatoes. Cipher Studios made it. Da Movie Lord of the Onion Rings is about the missions of Meltrox and his new friend. The film begins with him in the coal mine with a canary and Boulderax. The are exchanging jokes, and then Boulderax tells Meltrox that there is a secret portal in the women's bathroom. They both walk down the hall to the bathrooms, and Boulderax shows Meltrox the portal. Meltrox steps through it, taking him to a mystical land. He walks to the tribe, the Lord of the Onion Ringsville, where he meets the Lord of the Onion Rings EXPAND DONG. EXPAND DONG takes him to Eely Mouth's home, where Meltrox meets the eel. The eel reveals his name is Eely Mouth, and he once was a superhero in Underearth during the MLG Age. Eely and Moltrox go to the graveyard to visit Eely's friend Slushy, who died from falling down the stairs. At the graveyard they meet The Spooky Macabre, who told the duo that an ancient Sauron was threatening all of Middle Earth after getting salmonella from eating diamonds. The Sauron's name was Sauron, and he lived in Mountain Doomstation of Ultimate Doomstruction. The Spooky Macabre said there once was a huge group of Pack Mans that lived there, and they pilfered a giant stash of diamonds and made a whole underground city, but then Sauron stopped by and killed the whole group and took the whole stash of diamonds for himself. The group then made a speech saying they would win back the stash of diamonds and the city. They traveled to the mountain, where Sauron came out to battle. Meltrox slapd Sauron and said "ROAR", and "GRORG". This goeas on for 30 minutes. Finally, they all give up, when they see an 1,000 degree knife. Meltrox grabs it and hacks open Sauron's chest. They take all the moneys back to the Lord of the Onion Ringsville, where the adventurers distribute the diamonds out. Meltrox then goes through the portal back to gold mine. Then he found nobody was there, except cowbraional, who killed Beonicle and Sauron's brother Whetfahrt. In order to save his own life, I bought cowbraional 2 largesized burger. cowbraional appreciated his acts, thus invite him to have a quest. After Meltrox had agreed, cowbraional led him to meet the other members, including Mustachio, Rylo Ken, Pink Sheep, FN-2187Finn and Hero Fatory, and formed The Fellowship of Black Hole. Then they departed to Platinum Mountain, where they encountered Doctor Breen, the Leader of Death. Breen kicked Pink Sheep abd FN-2187Finn into a pit and detonated Hero Fatory and Rylo Ken's aeroplane. Mustachio was furious that he drove a mustache that he found and crashed into Breen, but indeed that is death and it did not kill Breen. Finally, cowbraional and Meltrox dashed towards Breen, while Breen pulled out a gun, cowbraional then jumped on Breen's face and Meltrox pulled Breen's legs. In this moment, there is a loud bang and everyone fell onto the ground. "Is everyone fine? I am okay. I lost my balance." asked Meltrox. "I am fine, I fell down from the douche bag's face." replied cowbraional. "I am fine too, I was scared." said Breen, then he looked at his pistol, it is also death...Will be Continued, if you need to! Trivia * Saurion is referred as "Sauron" in this movie. * EXPAND DONG loves to troll hostils with his expanding skills of dong. * There are official Minecraft Let's Plays for this movie. Production * This film was produced by Mega Kidding and Joking LTD. and Tolkien Estate.